Hydraulic valves 6 (FIG. 1) used in hydraulic logic circuits typically have a cast valve body 8 with an extending machined multi-diameter bored passage 10. Positioned within the bored passage 10 is a spool type valve member 12. The bore is typically closed off by an aluminum plug 13. To hold the inserted plug 13 in position, a blocking plate or retainer clip 15 is utilized. It is desirable to provide a plug that does not require a blocking plate or retainer.